


Lullaby Teaser 2

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a weakness. What happens when darkness meets the one person that can control you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby Teaser 2

**Author's Note:**

> \- updates always posted at xanster.livejournal.com first

The darkness consumes me; leaving only a figment  


 

Leaving you all alone in the moonlight

A time when I knew what happiness was  


When the most dangerous thing that could happen to you  
  
is me

\--  
pic cr: owners


End file.
